


Shawn Moon and the Iron Scouts meet The Doctor! (And Fight Evil?)

by Ruolumen



Category: Doctor Who, Iron Man (Movies), Kuragehime | Princess Jellyfish, Psych, Sailor Moon - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Belated Christmas Giftfic, Bruce is so glad he missed the fight, Crack Taken Seriously, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, It's a sad day when the Doctor seems to be the sane one, M/M, Romance so slight you might miss it if you blink, Tony and Shawn are friends, Tony thought he was the prettiest Sailor Scout, True Story Steve! I wasn't drunk! Pinky promise! Just ask Shawn!, What gave Loki that idea in the first place?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruolumen/pseuds/Ruolumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you know that Shawn Spencer and Tony Stark are bros?  True story.  They do normal things like fighting evil by moonlight.  Don't blink.  Blink and you're dead.  It is going to be legend - and I hope you're not lactose intolerant because the second part of that word - dairy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shawn Moon and the Iron Scouts meet The Doctor! (And Fight Evil?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [U_can_tell_he_is_evil_by_the_backwards_A](https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_can_tell_he_is_evil_by_the_backwards_A/gifts).



> This is a belated Christmas Gift for my best friend who wanted awesome crack filled with all of her favorite fandoms.

Tony took the back roads towards Santa Barbara, which gave him time to think.

He had come to Malibu after the battle in New York to try to pull himself back together, with the nightmares and the stress trying to tear him apart. While he had faced the Mandarin, Pepper had decided she could not handle his mood swings, his refusal to care for himself, his nightmares, and broke up with him. Tony knew this was probably for the best, but it destroyed him even more.

By the time he had gone back to New York, Tony was a wreck. Pepper had stayed behind, to be CEO from Malibu, so that they could both recover from the break-up and try to learn how to be friends again. Eventually, his team had noticed his problems, and Capsicle-Cap-Steve had taken the most interest. After their first impressions had been bypassed, once they finally had the chance to know each other as they truly were, they both came to the same conclusion: this person is meant for me. Though, actually, Steve realized it and had to convince Tony, but when Tony learned that Steve was just as damaged and would not leave him, it was an easy thing to do.

That was why Steve found it his job to try to repair the damage Pepper had done, and get Tony to enjoy the West Coast again, without any of the resentment he had when he spoke of it now. He asked Tony to go enjoy himself in California, while there was little need for heroes in New York, and he promised he would be there as soon as he could to join him. That had been four days ago, and as nothing had changed Tony got bored. Then inspiration hit.  
Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Tony grinned as he passed through Carpentaria and made his way closer to his destination. Turning up the music, Tony drove the rest of the way with excited energy building inside. He had not seen his friend here in a long time.

Pulling up to the building Tony shut off his music and nearly jumped out of his car. The sign reading ‘Psych’ on the window outside gave Tony a warm and fuzzy feeling, knowing his friend was doing so well now that his travelling days were over.

Walking in, someone looked up at him, and his eyes widened. “Mr. Tony Stark,” he said, respect in his voice as he stood up. The man was African-American, but Tony did not get a chance to study him any further than that when a familiar voice broke in to his thoughts.

“Tony!” Shawn yelled, grinning like a mad man at the sight of his friend.

“Shawn!” Tony yelled back, and the two hugged each other, not letting go until the guy behind the counter cleared his throat to get their attention.

“Shawn, you know Tony Stark and never told me?”

“Oh,” Shawn grinned, “yeah. Tony, this is my friend Kuranosuke Koibuchi.”

Tony snorted, while Kuranosuke rolled his eyes. “My name is Burton Guster, but you can call me Gus.”

“Good to meet you Kuranosuke-kun, where is your Jellyfish Princess?” Tony responded, his grin widening when the man groaned in answer and sat back down in his chair, giving up on the attempt.

Shawn laughed outright at Tony knowing the reference, and high fived him before leading him back to his own personal office. “So,” he asked, “how have things been going? I watched the attack on the news, and seriously? You flew in to the portal?”

Tony grinned a little and shrugged. “Look who’s talking, Chad.”

Red tinted Shawn’s cheeks at that before he could stop the flush. “I enjoyed that,” he exclaimed, a grin spreading across his face.

This time a laugh escaped Tony’s lips, “I’m sure you did, mi amor.”

Shaking his head, Shawn leaned back in his chair. “So what brings you out my way?”

“You,” Tony answered. “It’s been too long and I’m dying to know what’s been happening with you.”

“I’m a psychic,” was the response.

“A psychic?” Tony echoed, his face now beaming. “You’re a psychic? That is too good!”

Before Shawn could respond to Tony laughing at him (even good naturedly) his cell phone rang. After a moment of talking Shawn hung up and grinned at Tony. “Care to see me in action?”

“Do I ever!”

“Kurano-kun, we’re taking the Blueberry!”

“Not without me you’re not!”

 

Ten minutes later they pulled up to the Santa Barbara Police Department. Along the way Shawn explained about his life, about the things he did, the things he had done, and especially about Juliet.

As they were getting out of the Blueberry, Juliet and Lassiter, who Shawn described very well as Lassie, walked out of the building to meet them. Tony had expected him to have furrier ears, but oh well.

As they were walking to meet them, a white light flashed before each of their eyes.

When the light faded, they all knew something was wrong. Tony had long blonde hair hanging past his waist, and so did Shawn, though his was partially pinned in orbs on top of his head.

“Gus, you have blue hair!” Lassiter exclaimed. Shawn looked first towards the man that spoke, to see in his place a black cat with a crescent moon bald spot facing the wrong way on its forehead before looking at his friend.

“Who’s Gus?” Tony asked, seemingly more surprised by the name than by his change in body structure.

“I am,” the blue haired girl told him, exasperated.

“I thought you were-“

“No!” she shouted at him, before turning away arms crossed.

“Guys… Girls? Why am I in a tuxedo?” a male voice asked, and all eyes turned to a tall man in a tux and top hat. He looked disturbed by the fact his voice was male now as well.

Before anyone could answer a laugh cut through their group.

“I know that laugh,” Tony growled, looking around. “Loki!!”

“You need to calm down, Sailor Venus,” another voice cut in before Tony could run off to hunt down Loki, or call on armor that would not respond to, or fit, his new body. Looking around they all noticed a white cat walking towards them.

“Sailor Venus?”

“Dad?” Shawn asked.

“Yes, Shawn,” the cat answered. “Now, before you all go hunting for this Loki, you need to understand what is going on.”

After a brief explanation, everyone was staring at Henry Spencer.

“How do you know all of this?”

A loud buzzing sound filled the air, interrupting any possibility of response, and an old fashioned blue British call box appeared out of thin air. Out stepped a man in a tan trench coat, with a wide smile and unruly brown hair.

“I told him everything there is to know,” he explained with a Scottish accent. “I can’t see what the Avengers can do if Loki turns Iron Man into a woman forever. Or see what other cases Shawn Spencer can solve. I like proper timelines.”

“Oh… my… god,” Juliet murmured, before making his way quickly towards the man in the trench coat. “I can’t believe I’m getting to meet you!” He pulled a rose out of his tuxedo and handed it to him, nearly swooning, before turning on Henry. “You got to be the Doctor’s companion?”

“Only for a few minutes,” Henry answered awkwardly.

“I love that you know about the Doctor, Jules!”

“I love that the Doctor is my fan!” Tony rejoiced.

“Can we get back to the matter at hand?” Lassiter asked, his voice brooking no argument.

“Please do,” the man known only as the Doctor encouraged, before disappearing back in to his blue box, which subsequently also disappeared back in to the thin air from which it had come.

“Now for Loki,” Tony grinned, stretching his feminine muscles while looking around, before anyone else could dwell on what had just happened.

“Up there!” Gus yelled, pointing to the top of the police station, where Loki stood smirking down at them.

“How did you escape from Asgard?” Tony demanded.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” was the laughed response.

“Let’s take him down guys,” Shawn shouted, before adding, “in the name of the moon!”

The three women, one man, and two cats closed ranks facing the god of mischief.

“Moon Spiral Psychic Attack!”

“Shine Aqua Intelligence!”

“Venus I Hate You Chain!”

“Guys, all I have are roses.”

“Throw one!” Henry yelled.

Juliet did, with perfect aim, catching Loki’s cloak and pinning him in place while the other attacks hit home.

Loki glared at them on one knee, before the white flash appeared once more. When it faded the second time, things seemed to be back to normal.

“I’m human again!” Henry rejoiced.

“Now we can get back to the actual case,” Lassiter said, hoping everyone would listen and immediately fall in. No such luck.

Shawn ran straight to Juliet, hugging her tightly for a multitude of reasons.

Lassiter sighed and shook his head, deciding he had to give them a minute. Instead he started to talk to Henry, while Gus looked around awkwardly. Tony pulled out his cell phone and immediately called his boyfriend.

Once the voice came on the other line, Tony shouted “Steve!”

“You sound like you’re feeling better,” Steve answered.

“You will never believe what just happened!”


End file.
